


Ideologies  go to kindergarten

by weird_experiences_and_feelings



Category: Realicide - Grej (Web Series), The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Kindergarten, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_experiences_and_feelings/pseuds/weird_experiences_and_feelings
Summary: Their just kids , hopefully this stays lighthearted .
Relationships: Kids can’t date, there will be no shipping - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. 1st day of school

**Author's Note:**

> I know we don’t need another school au but I’m writing one anyways because I need a break from pure angst.  
> Also hoppean can’t spell very well yet as this is only his first day in kindergarten.

Hoppean , of whom currently was named hop was on his way to school, he grumbles to himself ‘I’m not some cute baby boy like the name suggests.’

He had been named this by his so called ‘degenerate’ parent ancap who wanted to be ‘inclusive’ with the name but he just sounded like some Kuromi core gal or whatever that was .

He opens the door to the fancy private school and walks to his classroom to see some other kids playing monopoly, he assumed he was early , but what did he know, he couldn’t even tell time or tie his tie yet .

He looks around the room , and cringes at the pastel walls and alphabet carpet , it felt weird and uncomfortable under his feet and he wanted to be away from it as soon as possible, the texture was rather bothersome , maybe even slightly frustrating.

he goes to sit in a corner where there are no observable people , he takes out a book from his backpack and sits down on a beanbag.

The laughing and joyful noises of the other kids were pretty bothersome too but for now he would just have to put up with it to the best of his ability .

He hadn’t even been here for that long.

After a little bit of attempted relaxation the bell rings and it is time for English.

He sits right on the side of the carpet , near the letter z , next to a boy with blue and yellow split dyed hair and heterochromia , ‘what a low blood’ he thinks to himself as he observes the other kids eyes .

They quickly notice hop looking at him “hey there , I’m mini , you were observing me , did you need help with something?”

mini or minarchist was obviously referring to hops untied tie .

Hop growls a bit “Greetings, I’m hop , I was observing your eyes, and no thanks, I did it to look cool.”

“Well if im being honest you look feral, did you even comb your hair or get any sleep?”  
The other kid asks , quickly noticing the bags under his eyes and his messy hair, a hint of concern in his voice.

Hoppean grumbles to himself “I woke up late and didn’t have enough Time to prepare, I also didn’t get that much sleep”

the teacher raises his tone and looks at the two of them.  
“quit running your mouth and pay attention to the lesson.”  
His tone firm and lacking any emotion.

Mini twitches a bit .  
“Yes sir .”  
The young ideology says, afraid to go against the teachers wishes .

Hop simply growls at the teacher , but says nothing.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone must introduce themselves

“I’m mr.Ava . Or Avarationist, and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year.”  
The woman in the gas mask and a black ankle length dress writes her name in chalk on the board .  
“The T-I-O-N is a suffix makes a shun noise , a few other uses for it would include; transport-, con-di-tion , etc , would anyone else like to give an example of a use for the t-i-o-n suffix ?”  
The noise was rather hard on hops ears , he would hiss at Ava spite the fear of this ideology.  
Minarchist just fakes a smile and twitches , once again to afraid to say anything, he raises his hand .  
“What is he , some degenerate non-binary snowflake ?, Ava is a girls name, and mr is for men.” Hoppean whispers to mini

Mini rolls his eyes and pays no attention to hoppean .

“You , with the split dyed hair, did you have something to add to the conversation?”  
She asks , having noticed the kids fear .  
“It’s mini by the way . And yes I do in fact have a few more examples: action, spelled A-c-t-I-o-n . “  
“Very good, can anyone list another example of a suffix ?”

Hoppean simply rolls his eyes ‘we just got here and she expects us to know every suffix’ ‘what if I was supposed to already know by now’ hoppean continues to worry about this as the lesson continues.


End file.
